Ome' Brothers
Shiroro (シロロ) and Kuroro (クロロ) are fan-based character, based on the series Keroro gunso. They work as Bounty Hunters (賞金稼ぎ, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bounty_hunter Shōkin kasegi]) Characters The Ome' Brothers can be described in one word: straightforward. Their nature is usually push or be pushed, with little middle ground. They need the freedom to act. Laying low and thinking about it would just get the two pent-up in the process. They are adventurous, ambitious, impulsive, enthusiastic and full of energy. Pioneers both in thought and action, they are very open to new ideas and lovers of freedom. They welcome challenges and will not be diverted from their purpose except by their own impatience, which will surface if they don't get quick results. They do not make very good followers because they are too "take charge". They may be unwilling to obey or submit to directions for which they can see no reason, or with which they disagree. They are much concerned with self, both positively and negatively - self-reliant but also self centered (sometimes) and concerned with their own personal advancement and physical satisfaction. Their immense energy makes them aggressive and restless, argumentative occasionally, headstrong, quick tempered, easily offended and capable of holding grudges if they feel themselves affronted. Statistics Shiroro Blood Type: A Kuroro Blood Type: B Appearances Shiroro is a red colored Keronian. Each one of his eyes hold a deviating eye color. His left one is black with a white pupil. His right one is white with a black pupil. He wears dragon skull headgear, along with the a black and white shirt, with alarge zipper running down the middle. His emblem is a swirl that encloses, and creates a circle, which then loops inward to reach for the center. His clothing may seem odd for others, but it is mostly traditional garments from Tenonahua. Shiroro’s helmet is made from a small dragon like creature that lived in Tenonahua. Kuroro is a green colored Keronian. Each one of his eyes hold a deviating eye color. His left one is white with a black pupil. His right one is black with a white pupil. He wears a snake skull headgear, along with the usual black and white shirt, similar to that of his brother, with elongated sleeves. His emblem is the inverted symbol of his brother. Kuroro’s helmet is made from a huge snake like creature that still lives in Tenonahua. Personalities Shiroro can be a courageous leader with a genuine concern for those he commands. Being responsible, it is rare that he would use his subordinates to obtain his own objectives as leader. He tries his best to exercise an iron-self control, to discipline both his brother’s and his own qualities and tendencies of their characters to their advantage. He likes action, challenges, and championing causes. Dislikes waiting around, no opposition and tyranny. Being the eldest has always brought a guardian sense over his brother, and those close to him. Kuroro has no fear of expressing himself, unlike his brother. He can be frank, direct and candid. This sometimes, unknowingly to himself, makes it harder for others to relate to him. He can be easily irritated by slowness or moderation in others. Though sensitive himself, he can ride roughshod over the sensitivities of others. He is rather quick-witted but sometimes foolhardy and over optimistic, lacking thoroughness and the ability to evaluate difficulties in the undertakings into which he often rushes impulsively. He enjoys action, challenges, coming in first, and spontaneity. However, he dislikes waiting around, no opposition, admitting failure and other people’s advice. Childhood Shiroro and Kuroro were born on the planet of Tenonahua. Shiroro was born first, and Kuroro second, a few minutes apart. His parents had crashed and lived peacefully among the Nahua people for many years until The Gamma Planetary System’s Space Army invaded, nearly annihilating The Nahua in the process. Because of this Shiroro isn’t very fond of The Gamma’s Space Army. The helmet Nahua warriors wear is awarded to them after they accomplish tasks given to them by the Elders. The last task being to hunt and kill a beast chosen by the Elders themselves. If successful the creature’s skull is used as part of the helmet and they are given a warrior name. Shiroro's warrior name is Ketshal, while Kuroro's is Kowat. Since they are twins, the Nehua people used a single emblem to symbolize their brotherly bond. Strengths Shiroro is a very determined Keronian. Once he has a goal he strives to achieve it successfully. Kuroro is completely honest and witty. Weakness Shiroro can be very hasty. He has a one track mind, never taking the time to stop and think of other possibilities, he reaches for whatever he sees first. Kuroro's complete honesty makes him rather blunt, which makes it hard for him to gain friends or allies. He also shares his brother’s one tracked mind and hastiness. Hobbies Besides training to become a greater warrior, Shiroro also enjoys going out and collecting feathers from exotic birds. Kuroro loves to cause mischief by playing pranks on others. He also enjoys collecting reptile scales. Relationships Bounties Dianana: Criminal Space Pirate who specializes in explosives. She bears a heart shaped bomb emblem. Daiyaya: Criminal Space Pirate who specializes in intelligence assessment. He bears a diamond shaped emblem. Kurara: Criminal Space Pirate who specializes in gambling. He bears a club (also known as a three leaf clover or shamrock) shaped emblem. Sukiki: Criminal Space Pirate who specializes in digging. He bears a spade shaped emblem. Fact * Ketshal, Shiroro's warrior name, is the pronunciation of the word Quetzal, which is the name given to a brightly colored Mesoamerican bird. * Shiroro comes from the Japanese word for White: "白" Shiro. * Shiroro speaks in first person. * Shiroro says a repeating “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro” when resonating. * Kuwat, Kuroro's warrior name, is the pronunciation of the word Coatl, which means snake. * Kuroro comes from the Japanese word for Black: "黒" Kuro. * Kuroro speaks in third person. * Kuroro says a repeating “Kuro, Kuro, Kuro, Kuro” when resonating. * Both brothers use their warrior names and neither gives their real names to anyone unless they are close. * Ome' means Two (Deux) in Nahuatl. Nahuatl is a Uto-Aztecan language of Mexico. External links Deviantart Owner Page Category:Keronians Category:Characters